


Fairy Tail Ships

by Prompto_and_the_chocobos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompto_and_the_chocobos/pseuds/Prompto_and_the_chocobos
Summary: One-shots revolving around the Fairy Tail ships as well as including other guild's ships. And some Edolas versions too.
Relationships: Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

And so the stories begin... enjoy!


	2. Yukino's Doubts Part 1 of 2 (StingYu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukino takes on a request that seems simple, but ends up taking a turn for the worst. Her failure in completing the quest and the events that happen along the way throw her into a depression; but always by her side, Sting is there to help her. 
> 
> Sting × Yukino ship.

Yukino lay in bed, letting her mind repeat the memory over and over again, all the while thinking of the different ways she could have done things differently to avoid the situation. As she rolled over with a grunt, she saw her keys shimmering in the sunlight. 

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I made a fool of you and the guild. I don't deserve to be called a Sabertooth wizard." 

It had been a week since the initial incident. She saw a request that had been on the board for quite a while because of the low pay. She felt bad and decided to take it since no one else would. It was in a remote trading village off the outskirts of Fiore whose people were not the best off in regards to money. All she had to do was figure out why merchandise was being cut off between Fiore and the village. Everyone that took the main path disappeared without a trace, along with the goods. Many assumed it was thieves, others said it was monsters that were coming out from deep within the forest. 

On that day, Yukino walked through the village, listening to conversations to see if she could pick up any information on the disappearances. The only thing she managed to gather was that there were six people missing, and trading had been stopped, causing townsfolk to lose a lot of business. Many were starting to feel the effects of no business and the village faired worse than it already did. Everyone looked miserable and malnourished. She felt a pang in her heart upon seeing them.

"Excuse me, sir." She asked a man who was talking about the disappearances. "But could you tell me where along the main road these disappearings are happening?" 

The man looked at her with furrowed brows. "I know you, yer that Sabertooth girl with the fancy keys. What's a girl like you doing around these parts?" He asked, confused as to why a high-class wizard was in a remote area like this. 

"There was a request from this village, asking for a wizard to figure out why people were disappearing. I was wondering if you could tell me anything more about the situation."

The man raised an eyebrow at her before beginning. "These folks have gone missing upstream where there's a buncha weirdly shaped rocks about err... five miles down from that road." He pointed in the direction on the opposite side of the village. Yukino bowed her head slightly as she thanked the man and headed towards the road he pointed to. 

"Little miss!" He called after her, "Take this!" He handed her a small red sachet.

She looked at him quizzically, unsure of what to make of it. 

"It's a lil' sachet I carry with me. There's alotta bears in this area, that there pouch has a mix of herbs that create a smell bears hate."

"Oh, thank you." She responded to the man. "How much-

The man cut her off. "Don't you worry about that. Just take care!"

She smiled politely at him, thanking him one more time for his hospitality. 

Yukino followed the river upstream, searching for the rocks the man mentioned. However, she couldn't shake this eerie presence that trailed after her, and she kept her guard up, a hand over her keys at all times. By the time she reached the spot, it was already sunset, a prime time for the potential thieves to hide in waiting. 

She plopped down on the soft grass for a brief rest, surveying the area in the process. Her eyes immediately darted to an area where the shrubs looked worn and the small branches were broken in half. "Well... looks like I found my first clue." She said, hoisting herself up off the ground. As she wandered through the brush, the wind began to blow, getting steadily harsher with each step she took. At this point she was using her arm to block the incoming debris that was riled up by the wind. Just then a branch snapped behind her and she whirled around, Libra's key already in hand. 

"Who's there!" She demanded, trying to yell over the wind.

A large shadow stepped out from behind the tree.

Yukino gasped in shock. "You're the man from the town that gave me the sachet!" 

"Yes I am." He confirmed, giving her an obviously fake smile. 

"Are you the person that's been attacking the villagers!" She accused, angry at him and herself for trusting him. Sting always scolded her for trusting strangers too easily. 

"Heavens no. I would never lower myself to those scum." He looked disgusted at even the idea of being associated with those people.

"How..." Her voice trailed off in the wind.

"I put a small lacrima in that sachet I gave you that I could track." 

"But if you're not the one attacking the villagers, then why attack me?" 

"Because of what's been happening recently. We posted that request weeks ago, in the hopes that someone would come help us. We're not a very wealthy village, and we put together as much money as we could spare as the reward. But I guess that wasn't enough for you high-class wizards." He laughed bitterly. "You see, not much business has been coming in. And 'cause of that, everyone has been havin' a tough time making ends meet." He looked solemn for a moment but then regained his composure. "Those fancy keys of yours sell for a hefty price on the black market. With just one of yer keys, the townsfolk could live comfortably for the rest of their lives. And once I got yer keys, I could hire a dark guild to do the work you stuck up wizards never wanted to do." 

Yukino's stomach churned. She felt both disgusted and sad at this man's reasoning. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered. "But this doesn't make it okay. I'm here to help you! And you seem to know who's been doing it too. Please let me help you." She implored. 

"It's too late now! We don't even have the money to pay you anymore. Now hand over yer keys and things won't get ugly." He took a step forward, fighting against the wind as it became unbearable at this point. 

"N-no." She took a step back, she wished with all her might that Sting was by her side. Whenever they went on quests together, he made her insecurities melt away. She felt like she didn't always bring misfortune wherever she went. He trusted in her and her abilities. 

"I'll tell yah what... you seem like a nice girl. I'll just take one key and you keep the rest." He bargained. 

Yukino took in a deep breath and mumbled to herself, "What would Sting do..." She let out a small chuckle as she imagined all the comical things Sting would do. 

The man wavered a little. "What's so funny?" 

Yukino cleared her throat and called upon Libra. "Open, gate of the heavenly scales, Libra!" Libra appeared, ready to fight beside Yukino.

The man took a step back in disbelief and awe. "You don't have to do this." She tried to reason with the man. "I'll help you without any conditions." She was determined to help whether he wanted her to or not. However, he would not be taking away her precious keys. 

Before the man could say anything, a gust of wind blew against them so forcefully that they were thrown into the shrubs.

A woman's laughter was carried by the wind, and Yukino tried to pinpoint her. The woman floated down in front of them, held up by a tunnel of wind. "My my, what do we have here?" She snickered behind her red fan. "The dirty rat and a celestial wizard." She brought her hand back, getting ready to send off another gust of wind. 

Yukino braced herself, looking over at the man to see if he was doing okay.

"Th-that's her." The man stuttered with fear in his eyes. 

"You need to worry about yourself first." A playful, forceful voice said.

Yukino's eyes widened in shock when she turned her head back and found the woman inches away from her face. Before she could utter a word, Libra had already used her gravity change to send the woman flying back. 

"What a pesky spirit you are." She grumbled, her eyebrows furrowing together in annoyance. Suddenly, her face lit up with a vindictive look in her eyes. 

She brought her hand back again, but unlike last time, she made a twirling motion. Any loose debris from tree branches and the surrounding greenery kicked up into the air, causing a whirlwind. Yukino could barely see a few feet in front of her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Libra jump in front of her, trying to protect her from the constant barrage. She could tell Libra was struggling to keep up and couldn't stand to see Libra get hurt like that.

"Libra, come back." Yukino ordered.. Libra turned to her to protest, but Yukino forcefully closed the gate. "Thank you," She whispered to her key. Yukino got down flat on the ground, crawling into a small space that could take most of the brunt of what was being thrown. The man apparently had a similar idea since she saw him a few feet away, under some shrubs.

Before she could call out to him, she heard a loud snap and saw a very large tree branch getting hurled past her towards the man. Her body reacted before her mind could and she lunged for the man in an attempt to shield him. Before she knew it, her vision started to blur and darkness crept around her. 

*meanwhile at the Sabertooth guild* 

Sting looked around the guild hall, searching all of the side rooms as well as inconspicuous places.

"What.are.you.doing." An exasperated voice called out to him.

Sting looked up at the person from under the table. "Oh hey, Rogue. I'm just looking for Yukino. Have you seen her anywhere?

"Under a table?!" He asked in disbelief, not even paying attention to Sting's question. 

"Really? Which one? Because I checked all of them.

Rogue stopped and just stared at Sting in both awe and disbelief that he was the guild's master.

"Well, if you happen to see her, can you let her know I need to talk to her? I'm heading out to town to grab some stuff for the guild." 

Rogue nodded and let Sting be Sting. 

Sting headed out to the market place with Lector trailing behind him. 

"So, what are you getting for the guild?" They had already gone shopping the other day.

"Oh... just... the usual." Sting said unconvincing, struggling to come up with an excuse. 

They continued walking and Lector soon found himself walking alone. "Sting?" He called out, turning in circles. "Sting where are you??" He looked about and eventually found Sting at a stand. 

Lector came up from behind him and asked, "So... do bracelets now count as guild essentials?" 

Sting jumped and slammed the bracelet he had in his hand back on the counter, acting as if he had never even seen it. This earned him some glares from the stand owner. 

"You know me... I like white stuff and this shop happened to have a lot of white stuff so I stopped by." He waved his hands around as he talked, laughing nervously because he knew full well that he was a terrible liar. 

Lector rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'll be at the fish stand." He said in a monotone voice, pointing in the direction he was going in. 

Sting nodded his head, turning back to the stand. A few minutes passed and he met up with Lector, a blue box tied with a light blue ribbon in his hand.

Lector raised an eyebrow at Sting. "What?" Sting asked, already on the defensive. "I can't experience the finer things in life?" Lector just sighed and let it go. Sting's happiness was his happiness too. And Sting was clearly pleased with himself since he couldn't stop grinning, dancing around as he randomly held the box high up, admiring it.

As they closed in on the guild, he carefully placed the box in his pocket. Opening the doors, he took a quick glance at the request board to check how many jobs were available. 

"Aw man." He heard someone complain. "Someone took it? I was going to do it..." He groaned. It was such an easy job to do too.

"Which one?" Another member asked; they got new requests almost daily. 

"It was the one in that remote village about an hour away from here. Some bandits or whatever were kidnapping villagers and taking their merchandise." 

"Aaahh, that one. I think Yukino took that one." 

Sting's ear twitched at the mention of Yukino, and he listened in more closely to their conversation. 

"Seriously?" The guild member groaned. 

"She took it about two days ago. But don't sweat it too much. There wasn't much of a reward anyway. " 

Sting got ticked off and he made his way over to them. "Just because a job doesn't pay a lot doesn't make it any less significant. You said that request was from a remote village about an hour away, right? They probably didn't have a lot to spare." He crossed his arms. 

"Master!" They both yelled in unison, surprised by his sudden appearance. "I mean... we have to make a living too." 

"Of course." Sting agreed with them. "But unfortunately some people don't have the luxury of offering big rewards. Just imagine our guild, where everyone is like family, and we look out for each other. I'm sure that village feels the same way and they reached out to us to help protect their family." 

The two members looked down at their shoes in shame. He was right. Looking down on others was not the Sabertooth way anymore. 

"So... you said Yukino took that job, right?" Sting inquired, curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Yeah, I think it was about two days ago. Don't know how it went, but I haven't seen her since she left." 

Sting tilted his head to the side, resting his chin on his hand. "Hm..." It was weird that Yukino had been gone for two days on a simple quest like that. He didn't like the feeling that started to form in his gut. 

"Can you let me know if you see her?" 

"Yes!" They both agreed, slightly bowing as they took their leave. 

Sting shook his head to get the bad thoughts out of his mind. She should be fine. He started pacing around the guild hall without realizing it. 

He tried to reassure himself that everything would be fine. "She's strong and capable and smart, and I've been on quests with her plenty of times, so I know she can do this." He started talking to himself, trying to control his emotions. 

"Ahhgggg!!!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Everything holy and white, I can't stand this!" He turned tail and hauled ass out of the guild, running to her apartment, banging on the door. 

"Yukino! You in there?" He yelled, continuing his banging. No response came. He pressed his ear against the door and closed his eyes, focusing on any sounds that his sharp hearing could pick up. He heard nothing. 

Eventually he got fed up with waiting and resorted to his... not so noble and graceful ways. He ran down the stairs and to the back of the building where he started to scale up the wall, using the balconies to hoist himself up. As he was scaling up the wall, he stumbled upon a man wearing a bathrobe who looked like he was about to take a bite of his sandwich, but stopped mid-way when he saw Sting. 

Sting awkwardly smiled at the man and continued scaling up the building, yelling over his shoulder, "Bon Appétit, down the hatch!" 

He got to Yukino's balcony and wiggled her sliding door to see if it was open. It was and he tsked in annoyance. He told her like fifty billion times to keep that door locked. 

"Yukino! You in here?" He called out to her, looking around her apartment to see if maybe she had fallen asleep and didn't hear him. To his dismay, she wasn't in her apartment and he ruffled his hair in frustration, "Agghhh. Dammit." He was probably overreacting anyway. She was a grown woman who could take care of herself. He smiled to himself thinking about her. She was kind, honest, made him feel like he could do anything even when he had his doubts on being master; though her way of making him snap out of his doubts was to literally slap some sense into him. He chuckled at the memory. He loved her so much but couldn't bring himself to say anything since he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He took out the blue box from his pocket, fidgeting with it. He was going to give it to her today since this day marked exactly one year since he became guild master and reinstated her as a member of Sabertooth.

He sighed. "But I guess I'll give it to her when she gets back." He placed the box back in his pocket and headed towards the balcony. Not paying attention to his surroundings, his foot caught on a low rising piece of furniture and he fell face first onto the floor, bringing her table down with him as he tried to catch himself. 

The loud crash ricocheted throughout the small apartment as all the things on the table scattered all over the floor. 

"Dammit!" He cursed loudly. He thought about the man with the sandwich below him who was probably wondering what the hell he was doing. 

Sting groaned as he picked himself and the table up, collecting all the items that fell off and placing them back in what he hoped was their rightful place. 

A few feet away, he saw a picture frame that had fallen off the table. He carefully picked it up and when he looked at it, his heart skipped a beat. It was a picture of her, him, and Lector all smiling in front of the guild. And drawn on it was a little heart with today's date. His mouth broke out into the biggest grin as he recognized the picture; Yukino had asked him to take a picture with her to commemorate the day he got appointed as guild master saying something cheesy about how it was the day things were going to change for the better or whatever. He brought the picture frame up and rested his forehead on it, smiling.

"You've really done it now..." He mumbled, completely defeated.

He placed the picture down and left, deciding to give her one more day before he went to look for her. 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yukino was thrown into a cave that was being used as a make-shift cell. Her back hit against the rock before falling down onto the floor and she held back her cry of pain as tears sprang to her eyes. Her entire back throbbed from the pain of getting hit with that tree branch and she tried her best to ignore it. Another groan and thump soon came after her which she assumed was the man. Both of them had their hands bound behind their backs.

"Ughhh..." He groaned, trying to get up and figure out where he was. Before he could say anything a voice called out to them. 

"So, you got caught too...huh." 

"Renen, is that you!?" The man responded almost desperately. 

"It sure is, Hokaku." 

Yukino heard the man now called Hokaku start to sniffle. "I thought I had lost you, brother. " He said with a raspy voice. 

"You should know me. It takes a lot more than this to get rid of me." He chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. "How are you? The village?" 

Silence followed suit for a few seconds before Hokaku responded. "To be honest, it's gotten a lot worse since you disappeared. I tried my best to keep the village afloat, but even I... couldn't manage it..." His voice trailed off, clearly disappointed with himself. 

Renen chuckled again. "You were one to always put others ahead of you. A virtuous person with a big heart through and through. " He proudly boasted about Hokaku.

Hokaku's sniffles turned into small sobs. "Don't say that... I'm not as virtuous as you think." He sobbed, sounding ashamed of himself. 

"Awe come on, don't say that. Everyone in the village says you're a good person." Renen tried to cheer him up, thinking he was upset about not being able to help anyone. 

Hokaku shook his head even though no one could see him. "I tried to rob this little miss next to me for her Zodiac keys so I could sell them." 

"Hokaku!" Renen called out his name in disappointment. "Mom and pops raised you better than that!" He chastised the man. 

"I know." Hokaku said, more ashamed than he had ever been. "I tried to rob her... and she still protected me..." His voice broke off again. 

Yukino heard him shuffle to face her as best as he could in the darkness. "I know this won't undo what I did to you. But I truly am sorry. I am ashamed of the person I have become. And if we make it out of this alive, I'll try and make it up to you." 

"No, it's okay." She reassured the man. "I'm sorry it took so long to help you. But let's put that aside for now, we need to figure a way out of this." 

She looked towards the direction Renen's voice came from. "I heard there were six people that disappeared. Where are the others?" 

"Probably out in the field. They've been making us dig weird patterns into the ground at various places. Sometimes they make us walk for hours to get to them." 

Yukino felt a knot in her stomach form. Something big was about to happen and she needed to get back to Sting as quickly as possible. Yukino wiggled a little to see if she could hear her keys jingling against each other. As she suspected, they had been taken. 

"Hokaku." She called the man to get his attention. "Can you help me?" She asked. 

"Anything you need, little miss." He quickly responded.

"Can you unclip the flower ornament in my hair?" 

"Uh... sure." Hokaku responded. She leaned over to allow him to reach her hair clip, every movement shot pain throughout her body. 

"Good. Now can you hold it please?" She turned her body around and shuffled through the ornament, finding the little pocket she added just for situations like this. Since the Grand Magic Games, more people have become aware of celestial wizards and the keys they hold; ever since, she's had a few people attempt to take her keys. And she figured if they would take her keys, she could hide one so she wouldn't be completely defenseless. One that they would never expect... the 13th Zodiac gate, Ophiuchus. 

"Now, this is the plan. There is probably a guard out there waiting for us to make a move. I am going to use one of my keys that I hid to make a distraction. I want you two to both run and go to the Sabertooth guild and get help while I hold them off." 

"Bu-" They started to protest but Yukino cut them off. "Just shut up and listen!" She yelled. "When I summon my Spirit, a heavy fog will form and things will start to get dark. It'll give you enough cover to run."

Sting's personality was starting to rub off on her since they spent so much time together. A few moments of silence followed her outburst as the two men recovered from their initial shock. Eventually they agreed. 

"Now, get ready." She warned them before calling on her Spirit. "Open gate of the Serpeant Bearer! Ophiuchus!" 

She could hear thunder rumbling and see the purple fog start to settle outside of the cave. It got darker with each passing second and she could hear the cracking of the stone as the cave tried to hold in the large serpent. Hokaku and Renen both yelped as two purple, slit-like eyes started to glow in the cave, staring at them. 

Eventually, the cave could no longer hold the ever expanding snake and it burst into pieces. 

"Go! Now!" Yukino yelled at the two men who frantically clambered to their feet and sprinted away into the forest, mainly for the plan, but also partially because they wanted to get away from whatever the hell that thing was.

Ophiuchus cut her ropes loose and Yukino took in a deep breath, trying to focus her energy on the upcoming battle and not on her pain that now burned like hot iron. 

~°~°~°~°~°~° 

The two men were gasping for air as they forced themselves to keep going. 

"Br...brother. Tha... I can see the guild." Hokaku managed to say between ragged breaths as they neared the guild hall. 

He slammed open the doors, resting his hands on his knees, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. 

"He...help." Hokaku called out desperately. 

Sting was beside him within seconds. "What's wrong?!" He demanded, trying to make sense of the situation.

"The girl..." Hokaku was managing to catch his breath. "With the keys..."

Sting's eyes widened in shock. "What about her?!" He yelled, grabbing the man by his shoulders.

"She told us to get help. She's fighting this powerful wizard by herself." 

His blood ran ice cold and his vision faded out for a moment. "Where is she?!" He was losing his patience by the second. Hokaku was about to answer when Sting cut him off.

"Aggh, forget this!" He grabbed the man and threw him over his shoulder, almost flying out of the guild. 

"We're wasting time! Tell me where and start talking." He demanded as he ran in the direction the man pointed. He needed to get an idea of what to expect. 

"She helped me and my brother escape by using her giant snake to cover for us." 

That peeked Sting's interest. "Does she have her other keys then?" 

"No. Just that one. The wizard she's fighting uses wind. She's... probably in bad shape too. She... she protected me from getting hurt." 

Sting clenched his jaw and his grip on the man tightened. 

He finally reached the spot where Yukino was supposed to be and he dropped the man onto the gravel. "

"Where is she?!" He looked around frantically, searching the area. 

"Over here!" The man yelled to Sting. 

When he reached the man, his blood rushed to his head and he gasped. In the middle of a field, there lay a crater. All of the surrounding trees had been bent backwards. 

"Look over here..." The man pointed to a spot and his face looked solemn. 

Sting pushed the man aside and he brought a hand up to his mouth as he began to shake. A pool of blood had collected in the groove of a rock. Beside it was a part of Yukino's cloak that had been pinned down with a knife and Ophiuchus key was nestled in it.

That was clearly both a challenge and a taunt from whoever took Yukino. His hands bunched up into fists and he grit his teeth, completely losing his cool. He started to sniff the air, trying to pick up her scent. 

Within seconds he pinpointed her scent and started dashing after her, soon encroaching on an abandoned building where her scent was the strongest.

He heard the sound of what was probably a whip. A shriek followed soon after.

A woman laughed, clearly amused. "Your senses are heightened by more than one hundred percent! Even a small flick of my finger could send excruciating pain throughout you. Now tell me. Where did those two go!" Another crack of a whip was heard.

Sting took in a deep breath and used his White Dragon's Roar to completely demolish the side of the building where the woman should have been. Part of the roof collapsed and he hoped with all his might that when he walked in there, she would be under it. 

His heart dropped and his stomach churned in disgust when he saw the condition Yukino was in. She was chained to the roof, her feet barely touching the ground, and she had lacerations all across her body. He ran to her side, destroying the cuffs into dust. He brought her down gently and he fell to his knees, bunching her up in his arms. 

"Hey, Sting. I knew you would come." She said meekly, turning to bury her face in his chest. 

After a few seconds of silence, she finally uttered, "I tried by best." She clutched onto his clothing as she began to cry. "But it wasn't enough." 

"Are you insane?" His voice cracked, remembering the crater. A tear slid down his cheek and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, at a loss of words. 

"I swear to you as both master of this guild and as your friend, that I WILL bring whoever did this to you down. And I WILL make them suffer TWO hundred percent more." He threatened between clenched teeth, turning his head towards the rubble as he said that last part. The woman emerged from the shadows with a smirk on her face.

"Damn... guess I wasn't lucky enough." He gently laid Yukino down, taking his jacket off to cover her. She clutched onto it, his scent relaxing her. 

Sting stood up to face the woman head on. "You messed with the wrong guild." His eyes went dark as he entered White Drive. 

"My my. We're getting hasty. Don't forget she's still under my enchantment." The woman picked up a pebble and threw it at Yukino who crumpled with pain. 

That was enough to drive Sting mad. He ran at the woman, swinging his fist at her which she easily redirected with her fan. 

"It's not going to be that easy to defeat me." She taunted, pulling her hand back to swing her fan. Before she could even blink, Sting had already grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull back, but he had an iron grip which he progressively tightened to the point where his knuckles turned white. Effortlessly ripping the fan out of her hand, he incinerated it on the spot. 

She looked on in horror as he picked her up by the neck and slammed her into the ground.

"I warned you." He had his hand pointed at her head, the tiny bits of light gathering to form his Holy Nova attack.

The force knocked the wind out of her lungs and she started gasping for air. "Wh-who are you?" Her voice was laced with absolute terror. No one had ever been able to get to her that quickly.

"I am the White Dragon Slayer." He declared, his Holy Nova attack was fully charged and ready to let loose on this despicable, sorry excuse for a human.

"Wait!" She cried out, putting her hand in front of her. 

Sting scoffed. "And why should I?" He yelled, what she said next would determine her fate.


End file.
